


Harry Potter has issues

by ILovewritingnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmailed into sucking Potter's cock, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, Forced to do everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, reluctant fuck buddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILovewritingnow/pseuds/ILovewritingnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Draco and he will do anything to have him and he will have him, again and again and... again </p><p>With or without his consent, with him awake or unconscious - Harry doesn't care, he just needs Draco to service his every needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue with golden snitches

 

The sound of heavy snoring filled the Slytherin common romm, they lay on the floor suffering the effects of the party the night before. This year Harry finally found a way to put his invisibility cloak to good use, he'd come to the startling conclusion that Draco Malfoy just needed a shag... the obvious problem being that Malfoy wouldn't want to shag him.

Harry grinned, it didn't matter really, he just needed to do this. What did it matter in the end, Malfoy hates him and nothing Harry did would change that. On the way to Draco's room, he stopped his conscience momentarily making it's self heard,  _No I need this, I deserve this_  

Not surprisingly Malfoy's door had several wards on it, only Harry's skillful casting and once over hearing Kingsley telling him the best way to fool a ward was to simple convince yourself you belong here, and Harry did.

Malfoy lay sprawled on his bed, his one leg hanging off it, he looked so fragile and innocent passed out on his bed. The room must have been one of the best, it had a fireplace and Malfoy did not have to share it with anyone else.

Harry smirked to himself, 'Malfoy privileges.'

He slipped off his cloak and warded and secured the door, getting to work Harry lent over Malfoy and stared at his face, his hand run over the perfect features. 'I suppose I should call you Draco now... seeing as we're going to do this.'

Now that he stood over Draco Harry couldn't believe he'd never used the invisibility cloak to spy on his nemesis before. Harry chuckled to himself, his hand slipped over Draco's chest, with a whispered word he vanished Draco's shirt. Sure in the morning he'd wonder where it went, he'd probably put that down to having a real good time. The dark mark stood out again Draco's skin, shaking his head Harry bent and whispered as he caressed Draco's arm. 'This will be our secret, I won't tell anyone.'

The sight of Draco's bare chest sent shivers through Harry, his hands ran over Draco's abs, _this is so right_.

Draco will be all his if only for tonight, leaning forwards his hand snuck down grabbing Draco's crotch cupping his balls through the material he gently massaged them.

He bent forwards and pressed his lips to Draco's they were soft and supple against his own. His tongue ran into Draco, he let out a soft moan as Draco responded kissing back and arching up into his hand. 'You're going to enjoy this.'

Harry stood back and unfastened Draco's pants, pulling them down he chuckled at the blue boxers with golden snitches on it. Draco's dragon hide boots slipped off followed by his pants.

He moved Draco to the center of his bed and marveled at the sleeping beauty, 'Draco, I like your boxers.'

Harry took off his own clothes, standing there naked and hard he looked down on Draco. He crawled on the bed, seated in between Draco's legs he played with Draco's cock through the material till Draco's flaccid cock stared to get hard. 'I think you’re ready for this.'

With that he grabbed the top of Draco's boxers and pulled them down, gasping in delight Harry grinned as he ran a hand down Draco's chest over has delicious abs and down further until Harry's hand grasped firmly around Draco's cock.

After a few experimental tugs on Draco's cock Harry summoned the lube from his pants pocket. His head came down and without hesitation he licked a stripe up Draco's cock, Draco's taste lingered on his tongue. 'If I had you like this every day, I'd be the happiest wizard ever.'

Harry put Draco's cock in his mouth and sucked gently and slowly in an effort not to get Draco off before Harry readied him. With his hands free he bobbed his head as he unscrewed little tub of lube, taking a large dollop of lube he slipped his hand in between Draco's legs, brushing a finger over Draco's entrance he circled it before pushing in.

Draco bucked, forcing his cock deeper into Harry.

Harry's eyes watered, he placed his free hand on Draco's hip holding him down. After some time Harry pulled his finger out and scooped up some more lube, slipping his finger back in he hissed in pleasure at how easily it slipped in. He hesitated only for a moment before slipping in another finger, Draco's cock leaked pre-come, the sweet taste of his secret lover filled his mouth.

He knew if he continued he would come just from the sheer joy of sucking Draco off, pulling his fingers out he slicked his own cock in lube, finally he pulled off Draco's cock with an audible pop.

Harry positioned himself, spreading Draco's legs wider, Harry's cock pressed against Draco's slick hole. He watched Draco writhe beneath him as his cock pushed into Draco's impossible tight arse.

'You feel so good Draco.'

'No.'

'Shh don't talk.' Harry pulled out.

Then shoved back in, loving the warmth of Draco's arse squeezing around him. He leaned over Draco and pinned his hands above his head, while deep inside Draco Harry kissed him. Draco shifted around sending sparks through Harry, thrusting harder Harry found a rhythm that worked with Draco's squirming.

He stopped kissing Draco, fully focused on fucking him Harry gazed down at Draco's face, the way he pulled his face and squeezed his eyes was exquisite.

Draco's eyes few opened. He opened his mouth to say something.

Harry kissed him, 'Shh just take it.' He continued pounding into Draco.

He could feel himself getting close, reaching down he took Draco's cock in hand and was rewarded with a desperate whimper from Draco. 'You love this don't you.'

Draco shook his head.

'Come for me Draco, I won't stop till you come.'

Harry knew that was a lie, he would carry on even if Draco went soft and didn't come. Draco pulled one of his hands away and forced Harry's hand off his cock, Harry smiled down at him as Draco started wanking - a desperate look on his face.

'Good Draco, do you like my cock in your arse'

'Fuck you Potter.'

He rammed harder into Draco.

Draco gave a helpless shudder.

His orgasm building, Harry stared down at Draco his eyes were shut as he fisted his cock. Soon Draco was coming, spilling his seed on his stomach.

Draco screwed up his face, 'Get off me Potter.'

'No,' Harry wanted this, he was so close, he wanted to blow his load deep inside Draco. 'I want to come inside you.'

Draco's hands pushed against Harry hard enough to cause his cock to slip out. Anger flared in Harry, grabbing Draco's hips he flipped him over and pushed him up onto his knees. Before Draco had a chance to struggle Harry pushed back into him. Draco's heat enveloped him, so good to be in Draco even though his slick channel squeezed too tight now that Draco had come. 

Harry's hands gripped Draco's hips tight, slowing down he enjoyed the sight of Draco with his bum in the air taking his cock. His orgasm built slow, the tantalizing pull as his balls tightened spurred Harry on and he picked up his pace.

Wet slapping sounds filled the room as Harry's thick cock filled Draco, reaching round Harry pawed at Draco's limp cock as he hammered into him. Draco twisted his head around and glared at Harry his usual smirk twisted in apparent pain, that undid Harry, his body shuddered as he drove his cock deep into Draco's aching hole and emptied his very essence into Draco. He collapsed onto Draco's back, Harry growled at Draco, his voice filled with satisfaction, 'That was good Draco.'

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Draco struggled to figure out how Potter got into his room, how did this happen. His arse hurt and he shook so much he didn't know what to do.

When Potter pulled out he lay down beside him and pulled Draco on top of him.

Even as he straddled Potter, he squinted down at him in confusion, 'Is this still real.'

'Yes, we just fucked,' Harry pulled Draco down and kissed him, 'Love you.'

Draco pushed against Potter's chest, it's all real, 'Why did you do this to me, what have I ever done to you.'

'We had to, I love you.'

'No,' Draco pushed off Harry and scrambled for the door.

'Where do you think you're going.'

'I'm going to tell Dumbledore there is something fucked with your head and you’re a rapist.'

'If you do I will tell everyone you're a death eater and you'll go to Azkaban.'

Potter had him by the balls and he knew it. Draco fell to the floor in a miserable heap. 

Potter climbed out of his bed and dressed himself, on the way out he kneeled by Draco and spoke softly, 'I won't tell anyone, I love you, I always have.'

Draco looked up into Potters eyes and he could see a strange madness he'd never seen before. Draco waited for Potter to leave before crawling to his bed, he didn't care that Potters come leaked out of him as he pulled the covers back. 

Cuddled tightly in the warmth of his bed, all he could thing about was that Potter would do this again and again and again.


	2. Draco starts learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The is based in their Sixth year. Draco is trying to let a bunch of death eaters into the school. He's cursed Katie Bell and trying to kill Dumbledore with the most half-hearted attempts anyone has ever seen.
> 
> Harry can see the potential Draco has, he can see him better than anyone else. What's it going to take for Draco to let go and learn to trust in Harry and know he will never let him go.

For the first time since losing Sirius, Harry knew what he wanted.  
He’d been following Draco with the Marauders map and every day at around about this time, Draco Malfoy would leave the great hall and go to the room of requirement. This time Harry went ahead.

When Draco turned the corner and walked towards the blank wall. Harry was waiting for him.  
Draco stood concentrating on the wall before the door appeared. His deep black robes contrasted with his hair, making him look pale and fragile.He checked that nobody could see him then opened the door, a noise startled him and he turned but there was nothing there. A wisp of warm air brushed past him and he entered the room, closing the door behind him before anyone noticed.

Harry waited inside the door off to the side, all around them, were piles of forgotten junk. He resumed following Draco through the room of requirement.

Draco played with a green apple, tossing it in the air and catching it again over and over.  
They stopped in front of a large weirdly triangular cabinet.   
Draco opened it, placed the apple he had been tossing around into the cabinet. Closing the cabinet he whispered,  “Harmonia Nectere Passus”  
Draco opened the cabinet and the apple was gone. 

A cold shiver ran down Harry’s spine.   
Then Draco closed it again, ‘Harmonia Nectere Passus”  
When he opened it this time the apple had come back, only, someone had taken a bite out of it.  
Harry pulled off his cloak, “I can’t believe you’re doing this.”  
Draco froze, he pulled his wand and turned to fire off a hex.

His wand pulled from his grip and sailed through the air to land in Harry’s outstretched hand.  
‘Potter. I have to do this.’  
‘Why? If you let death eaters into the school people will get hurt.’  
‘They have my mother.’  
‘Are you sure of this.’

'The Dark Lord is living at the manor. Because of you, my father is in Azkaban.'

'Your father is there for following Voldemort and not me.'    
'You're not powerful enough to follow.'

'Ha, I could help you.'

Draco glared at Harry, ‘I don't need your help.'   
'Fine but if you do, then apologize the Hermione.'  Harry put his hand on Malfoy’s chest and pushed him backward. 

Draco fell with a confused look on his face, all around him the room changed to a large bedroom, a fire crackled in the hearth, its light cast a warm glow. A large bed appeared behind Malfoy, the backs of his knees hit it and he fell onto the bed.Harry walked around the bed and placed their wands on the night stand.

A large bed appeared behind Malfoy, the backs of his knees hit it and he fell onto the bed.Harry walked around the bed and placed their wands on the night stand.

Harry walked around the bed and placed their wands on the night stand.  
Draco's head turned to follow Harry, his voice came out shaky, ’What are you doing.’  
Harry smirked, ‘Isn't it obvious. I’m going to fuck you again.’  
‘No.’ Draco scrambled back off to the other side of the bed.  
This just left space for Harry. ’Yes, you can make this as hard or as easy as you like.’  
Malfoy made no attempts to move away again. His Slytherin mind must know there is no other way out of this.  
‘Take off your robes Draco.’  
Malfoy stared at him. Harry arched an eyebrow. ‘Do I have to rip them off you, because I will.’  
Draco started unbuttoning his robes, starting with the top button near his throat. He tilted his head to make it easier.  
Harry watched, loving the way Draco’s elegant hands made quick work of the buttons. Finally, Draco pulled his robes off over his head, messing up his hair in the process. He sat there on his knees in nothing but his boxers.  
Harry pulled off his own robes and climbed onto the bed. He moved closer to Draco and cupped his cheek, allowing his hand to slide round till it held the back of Draco’s neck. ‘You are beautiful, you know that.’  
Malfoy held his tongue.  
‘You can speak you know, if you do, I’ll give you an option.’  
‘What option.’  
Harry smiled in appreciation, it was nice hearing him speak. ‘Well, I’m going to lie back and you can suck me off and you get a chance to make me come that way.’ Draco’s face paled. ‘Or I’m just going to fuck you and without being pleasured by your sweet mouth first, I’ll probably take a long time.’  
‘How’s that an option.’'Well I'm giving you a chance to make the most of this situation, you can even enjoy it if you want. So are you going to give me a good blow.' 

'Well I'm giving you a chance to make the most of this situation, you can even enjoy it if you want. So are you going to give me a good blow.'   
Draco lowered his head and looked off to the side. ‘Okay.’  
Harry slid back and propped himself up with pillows. Draco’s submissiveness made him to go rock hard.  
Harry pumped his hips expectantly. Draco didn’t meet his eyes, he sighed and moved closer. He hesitated, looked at his wand on the

Draco didn’t meet his eyes, he sighed and moved closer. He hesitated, looked at his wand on the night stand next to Harrys then shook his head again.  
Harry took out his cock and shook it at Draco in a teasing manner. ‘Come closer.’  
Draco did, Harry lifted his hips a bit and slapped his cock against Draco’s cheek. Then trailed the precome leaking head over Draco’s lips. Lowering himself to the bed he ran a hand through Draco’s hair and pulled his head down with him.  
Draco still refused to open his mouth, Harry didn’t care, the fact that Draco’s lips were smeared with his precome and his cock now rested against them was enough for now.  
Harry bent forwards and cupped Draco’s cock through his boxers. This got a reaction.  
‘Don’t touch me.’  
’Well then, give me a good blow.’ Harry lay back and watched Draco.  
Draco grasped Harry’s cock and opened his mouth, taking most of it in at once. He squeezed and bobbed his head, at first there wasn't any feeling in it. Then it looked like Draco started getting the hang of sucking Harry's cock. He repeatedly sucked and licked parts of Harrys' cock that made him moan.

He repeatedly sucked and licked parts of Harrys' cock that made him moan.  
Harry thrust up into that warm delicious heat, gasping when Draco's tongue ran along the underside of his cock. swiping across the ridge before dipping into the slit. Fuck he's good. Harry thrust into Draco, pushing past into his throat, feeling the tight channel envelope his cock almost undid him. 

Draco pulled back, swiping across the ridge before dipping into the slit. Fuck he's good. Harry thrust into Draco, pushing past into his throat, feeling the tight channel envelope his cock almost undid him. 

Fuck he's good. With his hand holding Draco's head, Harry thrust into Draco, pushing past into his throat, feeling the tight channel of Draco's throat envelope his cock almost undid him.   
Draco choked, he put a hand on Harry’s hip.  
Harry stopped thrusting but only because Draco’s hand on his hip felt so intimate. ‘You’re doing good.’  
Draco looked up at him with Harry’s cock still in his mouth. His eyes burned with embarrassment and something else Harry couldn't place.  
‘Keep going.’  
Harry reached forward and vanished Draco’s boxers with a whispered word.  
He could feel Draco tense at the realization Harry had done that wandlessly. ‘Yes, I hid that from you and everyone else.’  
Draco renewed his sucking. This time with increased vigor. A wasted attempt to get Harry off before he decided to fuck him.  
Harry ran his fingers down Draco’s spine and over his tail bone. With a whispered word his fingers were covered in lube. He brushed Draco’s entrance.  
Draco pulled back and away from Harry. ‘No. please.’  
‘I’m going to fuck you, come back and let me lube you up or I’m going to fuck you dry right now.’  
Draco hesitated, then moved back to Harry. Shaking he moved in close, his cheek brushing Harrys, he whispered in Harry’s ear. ‘I’m sorry.' 

Crouched over him, Draco took Harrys hand and guided it in between his legs and left it there. His heated cheek pressing against Harrys.   
 

Harry lubed up his fingers again. He turned his head to the side and kissed Draco before entering him. Feeling that tight ring of muscle around him made him harder than ever. He slipped another finger in and whispered the lube spell again, coating

Feeling that tight ring of muscle around him made him harder than ever. He slipped another finger in and whispered the lube spell again, coating Draco's insides, making him all slick and ready for Harrys' cock. Harry thought about adding a third finger but he didn’t want Draco too relaxed. He wanted him to feel it, just a bit.  
Harry pulled his fingers out and grabbed his cock, lubing it up he pushed against Draco's hip with his free hand.  
Draco took this instruction well and sat back slowly till the tip of Harry’s cock brushed against his entrance. There he stopped and looked at Harry. His own cock, leaking precum and pointing right at Harry.  
‘Please don’t tell anyone about this.’ He took Harry’s cock in hand and held it there as he slid onto it.

He took Harry’s cock in hand and held it there as he slid onto it.  
Harry hissed in pleasure and pulled Draco down to lie on him, his knees either side of Harry and a cock deep within him.  
‘You’re mine, I won’t ever try and ruin your reputation. You have my word.’ Harry ran both hands over Draco’s sides and over his back to grab a handful of arse. He pushed Draco down further.  
They started to rock back and forth slow, nice and easy. Harry’s cock sliding in and out of Draco and Draco taking it with minimum pain although it did look like there was some discomfort he kept on hissing and grimacing before breathing harder.  
Harry could feel the tension building up in his balls, the delicious feeling of Draco moving of his own accord and the soft brush of his balls against his stomach.  
Dracos cock was leaking precome all over Harry, he closed his eyes and sat back really riding Harry’s cock and getting lost in it.  
‘Open your eyes.’ Harry demanded.  
Draco opened his eyes and looked down into Harry’s as he rode him.  
Harry gasped, held Draco’s hips in place and pumped hard into him as he came. Draco'ss channel tightened up and after a few violent shaky hip thrusts he came onto Harry.

Draco'ss channel tightened up, and after a few violent shaky hip thrusts from him, he came onto Harry.  
Harry pulled him down into a kiss and just held him there, enjoying being in him. 

Now more than ever he was sure that Draco Malfoy is who he wants. He'll just have to keep fucking him till he realizes it.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
